


Voices

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Yuri's personality is a mood, its very gay, mild swearing but im a good child and censored it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: You hear the voice of your soulmate on your 16th birthday, how will Yuri react?
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Anime Oneshots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 8





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> From Wattpad beeyotches, check out my book there because it has like 80 one-shots and I'm slowly bringing them to Ao3 but I just keep writing more.

They say on your 16th birthday you can hear your soulmates voice, just for a second but you can hear it. These tales are absolute bullsh*t in my opinion, there was no person made for me at all. That's just stupid. Well, that's what I thought until I heard someone. My soulmate or that's who they told me it was, at least that's what the stories told me.

\--

Otabek Atlin, I've heard that voice before. That voice, it was the voice in my head wasn't it? BUT IM STRAIGHT, EVEN IF THIS ANIME IS SUPER GAY IM STRAIGHT.


End file.
